High lift actuators are used on both leading edges and trailing edges of aircraft wings. On the trailing edge, a high lift actuator may be operative to actuate a flap to control maneuvering of the aircraft. High lift actuators require safety mechanisms to prevent blowback of the surfaces in failure conditions. Typically, the safety mechanisms are additional braking devices attached to the actuator to prevent backdrive of the actuator.